


never let it disappear

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: tomorrow’s precious memories [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: 9.02 Meet the New Boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Post 9.02. On the ride home from the bar, Jamie and Eddie clear the air.





	never let it disappear

**Author's Note:**

> "Love is a promise. Love is a souvenir. Once given, never forgotten. Never let it disappear." - John Lennon 
> 
> I did not expect to be inspired to write something for these two this week, but here we are. As stated up above, the title comes from a quote by John Lennon. This is a post-episode piece, so there are spoilers within, although they don't pertain so much to the entire episode as they do to the relationship and the conversations between Jamie and Eddie. I do not own CBS, nor do I own Blue Bloods. No copyright infringement intended. Please feel free to let me know what you think, as long as you do so kindly and/or constructively. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

The silence in the car on the way home wasn’t exactly comfortable, and Eddie hated it. She knew she’d made the right call. Staying at the Twelfth and not fueling the rumors she was sure were already catching fire across the department was the smart decision, for both herself and Jamie, and it was one she stood by. Still, despite being a cop, she’d never really been the strong-and-silent type when it came to relationships in general, much less the one she wanted to last a lifetime. She had to say _something._

“I’m not ashamed,” she blurted finally, causing her fiancé to glance curiously in her direction. “Earlier, at the bar, I think I might have come across like I was ashamed of your last name, your family. I’m not ashamed.”

“I know that,” Jamie responded slowly, his tone suggesting he had no idea what he’d done to lead to the conversation he found himself in the middle of. “I get wanting to keep your distance from the Plaza, Eddie. Danny and I have been doing the same thing since the day they made my father commissioner.”

Eddie nodded hurriedly. “No, I know. I just… I think it came out wrong, that’s all.” She glanced away to stare out the window. “I’m not proud to be where I’m from,” she said finally. “Every day I walk through the doors of the Twelfth, I halfway expect someone to tell me to get the hell out, that the daughter of a man like my father can’t possibly understand how the law works.”

“Not responsible for our parents’ wrongdoings, Eddie,” Jamie reminded her as he flipped on his turn signal and guided the car smoothly into the correct lane to take them home. “Don’t get to take responsibility for those any more than we get to take credit for their accomplishments. They’re their own people, make their own decisions. It’s not our job to agree with them.”

“I know,” Eddie sighed. “But you came from the other side of that, Jamie. Your parents believed in what they were teaching when they were showing you the difference between right and wrong. Yours is a good family to come from. I’m proud of the fact that I’ll be a Reagan. But that’s not because your dad’s the PC, it’s because he’s your dad. He helped make you into the person you are, the person I fell in love with. That is the reason I respect your father and your family. I just don’t want anyone to think any differently. I don’t want anyone to think I’m taking advantage. And if, after five years in the same house, I was suddenly transferred, that’s exactly what they’d think.”

“I understand,” Jamie said again, his tone conveying the truth in his words. “Eddie, you told me you were terrified of disappearing,” he reminded her. The words were pained, of course, repeated by the man completely in love with the woman who’d first said them in a way that suggested they tasked like poison in his mouth. “I would never want that. And if you think you’re better off at the Twelfth, if you feel like you’re seen there, then please stay. Because through this all, dealing with my dad’s red tape and everything else, I’ve always known one thing to be fact.”

“Yeah? What’s that?” Eddie asked, turning slightly in her seat to face him and leaning back against the headrest.

“I fell in love with one hell of a woman,” Jamie said definitively. “And I don’t want her going anywhere.”

“Yeah? Well, aside from the woman part, I feel the same about you,” Eddie informed him, reaching for his hand and intertwining their fingers.

The silence they fell into throughout the rest of the ride back to Brooklyn Heights wasn’t just comfortable. It was content.


End file.
